Jarett Howarth
| Image = Jarett-with-Crossbow-by-Joma-Cueto.jpg | ImageSize = 250px | Caption = | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Jarett | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = true | Name = Jarett HowarthAdditional details about Jarett given on Matthew Mercer's Twitter, 9-Apr-16. | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Fighter/Rogue | Age = early 20s | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Marquesian | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = Ank'Harel, Marquet (origin) Greyskull Keep, Emon (former home) Whitestone (guard captain) | Family = | Connections = Vox Machina (friend, ally & former employee); Chroma Conclave (enemy); Pale Guard (captain). | Profession = Former Captain of the Guard at Greyskull Keep; Officer in the Pale Guard of Whitestone | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} |edit=hide}} Jarett Howarth is a multiclassed fighter/rogue, the former captain of Greyskull Keep's guard, and a current member of the Pale Guard in Whitestone. He was exiled from his hometown of Ank'Harel in Marquet. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Jarett is a man in his early twenties with dark skin and short, jet black hair; he is described by Matthew Mercer as handsome and svelte. He wears studded leather armor. Jarett prefers crossbows and distance but can carry a swift duel with a rapier or shortsword. Personality Very respectful, charismatic, and always wearing a half-grin, Jarett takes great pride in his work. He accepts strange behavior from Vox Machina with a quick wit and mild humor, such as when the group Plane Shifted out of the Feywild, leading Keyleth to ask an unusual question. |source=Jarett endures odd behavior from Vox Machina |format-box=max-width:100%; |hidequotes=true |edit=hide }} Biography Background Jarett was a lower class man who lived in Ank'Harel. He began a relationship with a noble girl that he fell in love with. Their relationship ended when they were caught by her family and Jarett would have been executed. Jarett managed to flee Marquet to escape execution. He travelled north to Tal'Dorei and found employment as the Captain of the Guard at Greyskull Keep. When Vox Machina encountered him upon the group's return to Whitestone from the Feywild, Jarett was accompanied by three guards and appeared to hold a higher station. He carried his crossbow and wore a uniform of dark greys and blues, different from the guards. Jarett explained to Vox Machina that he was trying to help Whitestone amass forces and acquire allies to defend the Chroma Conclave's survivors. Before leaving for Ank'Harel, Jarett requested Vox Machina bring back some fusaka, a kind of spice. Scanlan interpreted this to be some kind of illegal drug. When Scanlan returned to Whitestone and delivered the fusaka, he told Jarett about how Vox Machina had met and allied with J'mon Sa Ord, and offered to get him pardoned for an unspecified crime he had committed back in Ank'Harel. In exchange, he asked Jarett to get him some drugs. Jarett protested that he didn't deal with that kind of thing, but told Scanlan he could get some suude in the Turst Fields south of the Alabaster Sierras. Jarett offered to send a courier to get it, but warned Scanlan that the substance was highly illegal, but also that the prison he'd normally be locked in is currently out of use due to the Chroma Conclave's attack on Emon, so now would be the best time to buy some. It took a bit more convincing from Scanlan, but eventually Jarett promised to get him some suude. Jarett participated in the battle against Thordak. He was nearly burned to death by one of Thordak's fire breath attacks before being revived by Pike. After Thordak retreated, he concentrated his attacks on the remaining wyverns. In the wake of dying at Raishan's hands, Scanlan approached Jarrett in Whitestone. Jarrett immediately said he wouldn't get suude for Scanlan again; in response, Scanlan modified Jarrett's memory of the conversation. The modified memory entailed Scanlan confessing that his mother's death haunted him and that he needed drugs to get through the night, in response to which Jarrett promised to get him large amounts of drugs. Scanlan paid Jarrett 50 platinum in and out of the modified memory. Afterwards, Jarrett said he would do what he could for Scanlan. In the aftermath of the Chroma Conclave's defeat, Jarret returns to Whitestone and continues to train their guards. Vex mets with him to tell him that Vox Machina spoke to the Grand Maven in Marquet in order to clear his name of his crimes allowing him to return to the city. Vex also tells Jarret about Scanlan's departure from the party. Upon hearing this Jarret gives Vex a bag of suude that he procured for Scanlan and informs Vex of Scanlan's recent requests for illegal substances. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Allies Category:Greyskull Keep Category:Ank'Harel Category:Whitestone Category:Multiclass Characters Category:Vox Machina Employees